Trust me
by emicha
Summary: -Sister. Brother. Family. Those words keep a love that never dies. Everybody can have a lover but not everybody is blessed with a family.- RivaMika Week Day 6


_**A. **__**Recuperation from injury**_

B. Redemption from sins

* * *

><p>"<em>He does not love me.", <em>the girl told him one day after Levi had asked what was wrong with her. Five easy words that made him wish he had just ignored her sad, pale face like he had done for days. But now tears ran already down her cheeks, a few tiny ones at first, but the amount grew with every breath. It was too late. The sight of the crying kid in front of him made Levi feel uncomfortable and the man cleared his throat before he awkwardly patted her on the back. "Oh come on, Ackerman.", he said as softly as he allowed himself to sound, "Of course Jäger loves you, he would die for his sister."

One second had passed and to Levi's surprise, the ugly sobbing died away abruptly. Mikasa lifted her head and Levi hoped that everything was fine by now. But he learned that it had been a naive thought. For a short moment the girl looked at him with her round, puffy face and before she could open her mouth to say something, she started crying anew, worse than before. "That's the fucking problem, you idiot." she mumbled under her tears, "Sister, always _sister_..."  
>When Levi understood her point, he sighed and grabbed Mikasa by her chin, forced her to look at him.<br>"Be grateful for this term, brat. _Sister. Brother. Family._ Those words keep a love that never dies. Everybody can have a lover but not everybody is blessed with a family. Do you understand?"  
>Now her tears stopped running indeed. Almost shocked of his words she looked at him but yet she nodded slowly. "But why does it hurt so much?"<p>

Levi loosened his grip and shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I know? All I can tell you is what you already know."

Mikasa breathed heavily and wiped away the tears with her scarf. " And what would that be?"

"Pain fades away after some time. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"<em>He won't come back.<em>", the young woman said. Her words were nothing but dull syllables, spoken because somebody had to do so, somebody had to say it first. It were words that hurt in Levi's ears, primarily because they were true, secondarily because he could barely stand seeing her like this. Eren wouldn't come back. He shook his head. "No,he won't."

Silence.

"Maybe he managed...", Mikasa started desperately, but the man next to her shook his head once more. "No, Mikasa. Don't."

The woman exhaled strangely long breaths, staring into distance. It made him feel worried and yet he didn't know what to do. Nothing would be the right thing, nothing would be of any help. Levi saw how her shoulders started shaking and she clenched her fist over her chest. With her thin, chalk-white face she almost looked like a dead. And Levi knew she must be feeling exactly like one. "I feel nothing.", she whispered, watching him with big, unbelieving eyes, her sight felt like a kick in the stomach. "I think it's broken. My heart, it's broken."

The man swallowed, hard. He knew how Mikasa felt and it was something he had wished she would never have to experience. It was the darkest kind of pain. The numbness after the feeling of the worst possible injury. There were no tears, no shaking voices, no screams. Nothing but silent despair. But she wasn't alone.

With gentle strength Levi took her tensed hand in his, squeezed it, tried to calm her damaged heart. His words were tenderly, understanding and willed to give her just a slight spark of hope.  
>"Maybe you don't believe me now, but sometimes broken pieces can be reassembled. Trust me."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you more than anything."<em>, his wife whispered softly. She stood by the window and watched her little son who was running clumsily through the high grass in front of the house. His dark hair hopped up and down and he giggled merrily when he chased after a yellow butterfly. Mikasa smiled warmly. It was a nice morning, a better day, bearable times.

"He knows." Levi said when he entered the kitchen looking at his family. "And so do I."

The man sat down at the table while Mikasa put a cup of tea infront of him, wishing a good moring before she also sat down. Levi eyed her, taking a sip of the yet steaming tea. Her face was, as always, a bit pale and dark circles shone through her skin. "You were sleeping restlessly tonight."  
>The smile in the woman's face faded slowly, her hands clenched in her lap. "Oh, really? I'm sorry."<p>

As so often he took her hand and hold it close in his. She shouldn't be sorry for something he knew to hide well. He never had showed her how to do it, to suppress the pain, and he never would. He promised her heart to heal and the way he used to treat pain wasn't a proper remedy. But time was. Love. A family.

"Don't be, love. You're still recuperating."  
>Mikasa looked at the table for a few seconds, then back to the window, back to her son. "I dreamed of losing him." Her eyes became somewhat dull and her hand sweaty. "I'm afraid of losing him. I would die if I lose him, Levi."<br>Her husband leaned forward to kiss her temple. "You will never lose him, I won't let it happen. Trust me."


End file.
